Graylu VS Nalu
by XNaluXGrayluX
Summary: My new series! Graylu vs Nalu! TEll me what you think of it please! :3   I can never decide which one is better Nalu or Graylu. This is going to be ongoing depending if it's good or not Thanks! Buh-bye
1. PART 1: Gray and Lucy's date?

**Hey sorry if you don't get what's happening! But Tell me if it's good or bad! THANKS! Also, I'll try and post as often as I can. Tell me if it's too long or too short! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>In the guild Fairy Tail.<p>

Lucy put her face on the counter and moaned.

"Hey Lucy! What's the matter?" Mirajane smiled.

"You know that carnival place I was dying to go to? Well I forgot to buy a ticket and now they're sold out! I really wanted to check it out as well. Now I'm sooooo boooored!" Lucy said. "Oh hey Mira how's Erza by the way?"

Erza was injured very badly during an S-class mission.

"Well she's feeling a little better now. Wendy and Carla are doing their best to heal her." Mirajane chuckled. "So why don't you go on a mission with Natsu?"

Lucy took her head off the counter slowly with a sort of 'sad' face.

"Ever since your sister came back from Edolas, they've been spending a lot of time together. It's like Natsu's forgotten about us all." Lucy had a worried look on her face. "We've only gotten to do 2 quests this month!"

"I see... You have a crush on Natsu! How sweet! And you're a little jealous aren't right?" Mira giggled.

"N-no Mira! It's not like that!" Lucy blushed.

"Oh then why not go on a mission with Gray?" Mira smiled.

"Oh... Hey, I guess I could. That's not a bad idea." Lucy smiled back.

"Oh! I understand so you have a crush on Gray!" Mira giggled.

"Oh what's this?" Happy flew on the counter. "You liiiiiiike him!" Happy purred.

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!" Lucy yelled blushing.

Mira just stood there laughing sweetly. Happy laughed as well.

"Hey Lucy! Mira! Happy!" Gray walked towards the counter.

"Hey Gray..." Mira smiled.

"Hey Gray! Did you know Lucy likes you?" Happy cheered.

"What?" Confused Gray said as Lucy blushed.

"Happy!" Lucy pulled his cheeks outward. "I said to shut your mouth you got it?"

"A-aye!" Happy replied nervously as Lucy let go.

"Hey Luce I got 2 tickets to that new carnival place you wanted to go to. I bought two becaus I thought Maybe you can go with Levy or ... Natsu." Gray held the tickets out as Lucy's eyes started shimmering.

"KYAAA! I can't believe it! Thanks Gray. Wait. Why, don't you want to go?"

"It's fine! I bought them for you!" Gray smiled as Lucy blushed.

"Well. We could go together." Lucy REALLY wanted to go to this carnival. It was only in Magnolia for 3 more days and all the tickets were already sold out.

"Awww!" Mira giggled.

"M-Me?"

"Well. Let's see. Levy's on a mission with Jet and Droy and Natsu's busy almost all the time. Maybe us two could go!" Lucy smiled.

Then Gray started acting all weird. He started blushing. "W-well I bought.- I bought them for you. For you and- Maybe Mira can go?" He pointed at Mirajane.

"Sorry! Hehe... I'm busy on that day!" Mira smiled.

"We haven't even told you the date yet!" You could see the anger in her veins.

"Aww! You said 'we' and 'date' in the same sentence! So you guys are going on a date now?" Mira smiled.

They both started blushing as they stared at Mira. They glanced at each other.

"Well do wanna go then Gray? I'm sure it'll be fun and all!"

"How about Lisanna? You guys can get to know each other better!" Gray was still blushing.

Lucy frowned. "So you don't wanna go with me Gray?" Lucy was a little disappointed. She wanted to go with Gray because she was mad at Natsu and definitely didn't want to go with Lisanna.

If Gray didn't want to go with Lucy, she didn't want to go at all.

She handed the tickets back to Gray and started walking out the guild disappointed.

"You know Gray, Lucy REALLY wants to go with YOU! She might really like you!" Mira giggled.

"Hey Luce!" Gray grabbed her by her shoulder. "Are you free today? 'Coz I got two tickets to this carnival I heard you wanted to go to and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

Lucy smiled with glee. She was filled with so much happiness that she hugged Gray tight.

Natsu and Lisanna walk in the guild smiling and laughing.

"Edolas sure sounds fun!" Natsu laughed as Lisanna nodded.

Natsu spots Lucy hugging Gray.

"Hey guys! Wh-What's happening here?" Natsu asked.

Lucy let go in surprise. "Nothing." She said trying to ignore Natsu as much as she could still mad.

"So it says on the tickets that it's today. Where should we meet! I can't wait to go!"

"I'll go to yours at 6:00 today. Or is that too early?" Gray nervously chuckled.

"It starts at 9:00 but I can have Virgo cook us some dinner. Her food is absolutely delicious! See you then!" Lucy blushed as she exited the guild and started walking home.

Lisanna, Gray, and Natsu watched her as she left.

"Hey Mira! Where are they going today?" Lisanna asked and she grabbed Natsu's hand and they both walked to the counter.

"Oh, you mean Gray and Lucy?" Mira smiled.

"Yeah they seemed to be blushing a lot! How cute!" Lisanna smiled back.

"Well, they're going on a date!" Mira winked.

Natsu got wide-eyed. "Gray and Lucy on a date?"

"Yup! They're so cute together!" Mira and Lisanna laughed.

"They liiiiiiiike each other!" Happy purred.

"Hey Ice Stripper!" Natsu head-butted Gray.

"Oh there they go again!" Lisanna laughed as did the rest of the guild.

"What do you want Flame Freak?" Gray retaliated.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" Natsu raged.

Gray sighed. "What do you mean Natsu?" Gray pushed him away.

"If you dare hurt Lucy, I'm gonna kick your ass! Got it?" Natsu put up a fist.

Gray scoffed. "You mean more than you've already hurt her?" he yelled back.

Everyone in the guild turned silent and looked at them.

"What do you mean Gray?" Natsu put down his fist.

"Figure it out like I did Natsu. Your actions are hurting Lucy. I gave her those tickets to cheer her up because I knew she wanted to go to that carnival really badly." Gray explained.

"Carnival?" Natsu was confused. He didn't know about a carnival being in town.

"Yeah. I would've thought she'd ask you to go with her." Gray turned. "But I figure that you've hurt her too much."

"What are you talking about Gray?"

Ignoring the question, Gray walks away.

"Awww! That's so sweet! You guys were fighting over Lu-chan!" Levy smiled.

"Oh Levy you're so cute when you smile!" Jet and Droy say at the same time.

"Oh welcome back Levy, Jet, Droy!" Mira waved smiling.

"Huh? Welcome back? Us three never left the guild!" Levy laughed.

"But Lucy said you three were on a mission?" Mira asked confused.

"I don't know why she'd say that. We greeted each other this morning!" Levy laughed .

"Oh, that's why I don't remember you telling me you were going on a mission!" Mira laughed. As did Levy and Lisanna.

"Oh I understand!" Mira giggled. "She really did want to go to that carnival with Gray!"

Little did Mira know, Gray overheard.

"Hey Levy!" Gray called. "Are you busy right now?"

"No I guess not." Levy skipped to Gray "Stay here guys. I'll be right back!" she told Jet and Droy.

"AYE!" They both said as their eyes were love hearts.

"But I still don't understand how I hurt Lucy..." Natsu said in a sort of 'sad' way.

"Oh Natsu you wouldn't hurt Lucy! You wouldn't hurt anyone! Well apart from Gray. And Gajeel. And ... well I guess I can come up with a list!" Lisanna laughed.

"Oh that's right Lucy told me that you haven't been spending much time with her lately." Mira put a finger to her chin and thought back to that time. "She did look pretty upset you know." Mira smiled.

Later on- as Lucy walked home. She happily walked by the canal.

"Careful Lucy-chan! You might fall in!" A guy in a canoe said.

"Okay thanks!" Lucy cheerfully replied. "Oh it's almost 5:00."

Lucy spotted a woman in a black suit waiting at her door with a briefcase.

"Huh? Who's that?" Lucy thought.

They chatted for a while.

"Okay Miss. I understand." Lucy said sadly. The woman walked off and Lucy walked in.

Lucy slammed the door hard.

"DUMB NATSU!" Lucy kicked a pillow that was on the floor. "Thanks to you I'm behind rent! I won't be able to live here anymore thanks to you!" Lucy yelled.

She calmed herself down and walked to the pillow, picked it up and walked to her bedroom. She saw a surprised Levy.

"L-Levy."

"Is that true Lu-chan? You won't live here anymore? Thanks to Natsu?" Levy fell to the ground holding something behind her back in her shirt.

"No! Sorry for worrying you Levy! I'm just being dumb! That's all!" Lucy helped her up.

"Lu-chan? Do you...like Natsu?" Levy took it out the back of her shirt and held it with two hands behind her back.

"Of course. I mean we are teammates and all." Lucy said not noticing what she was hiding.

"No I meant MORE than teammates Lu-chan." Levy laughed.

"Well... I wouldn't say I hate him. Well I guess I never really thought about it that way." Lucy smiled.

"Ooh what about Gray? Do you like him more than a teammate. I heard you guys are having a date today!" Levy laughed as the thing behind her back was slipping.

"Well I guess I... Wait a second." Lucy got suspicious as Levy was sweating. "What are you holding behind your... Is that my novel Levy?"

"Okay Lu-chan! You caught me! I couldn't wait to read your novel so I snuck in! I'm sorry." Levy handed it back. "By the way! Why did you tell Mira that I was on a mission earlier?"

"Well... I'm sorry Levy! Don't tell anyone but I kinda wanted to go with Gray..." Lucy smiled and blushed.

"So you DO like Gray?" Levy gasped and smiled.

"I don't know Levy. I know that he's really nice and all." Lucy smiled, still blushing.

"Awww! Well Good luck on your 'date' Lu-chan! I gotta go now. Jet and Droy and I are actually gonna choose a mission now!" Levy chuckled and jumped out the window.

"Seriously! I wonder if burglars just randomly come in when I'm not looking!" Lucy furiously yelled. She stared out the window and watched Levy walk back.

Lucy blushes as she sees Levy talking to Gray.

"So. What did she say?" Gray asked in a rush.

"hehe!" Levy chuckled.

"C'mon Levy I asked you to go and tell me EVERYTHING that happened!" Gray was starting to grow impatient.

"Well Lu-chan told me something about you. But I can't tell you! Sorry!" Levy smiled.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEVY!" Lucy hid behind a wall.

"Why not Levy? C'mon!"

"I dunno." Levy shrugged. "Maybe she loooooves you!" Levy skipped away.

"Maybe?" Gray whispered

Lucy stared at Gray who was blushing and raced back to catch up with Levy.

"I swear Levy! I'm gonna kill you!" Lucy thought.

Later on- in Lucy's apartment.

"OPEN! Gate of the Maiden! VIRGO!" Lucy called as she held the key.

"Princess..." Virgo stood bent a little forward with her right hand in front of her. "...Is it time for punishment?" She asked.

"NO!" Lucy yelled. "I just need you to make dinner if that's alright.

"Of course princess."

"Hey Luce what's up? Oh and Virgo" Gray jumps in through the window.

"GRAY! Wait you're about 30 minutes early. Virgo hasn't started making dinner yet!" Lucy jumped in surprise.

"I know. But I couldn't wait!" Gray said jumping down.

"Okay Virgo, you can get started on dinner now please!"

"Of course, princess." Virgo skiddled to the kitchen.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something Lucy. It's something Levy told me earlier." Gray said as Lucy blushed.

Gray stared Lucy in the eyes. He put his hands on her shoulders. Now they're both staring deeply in each others eyes

**What will happen next? **

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? :3 ? Anyway here's some explanations.<br>**

**Back when Mira said "Oh, that's why I don't remember you telling me you were going on a mission!" If you don't understand. She said it because as you should know. Mages in Fairy Tail usually inform Mirajane that they're going to go on a mission who informs Master Makarov who informs the people/person who put it up on the Mission board.**

**Levy calls Lucy Lu-chan.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so, again tell me if it is too long or too short! Okay, thanks! :3** **PART 2: Date cancelled? Other ''events'' occur.**

**Also I'll try and post as often as I can!**

* * *

><p>"Is it true?" Gray asked.<p>

"Wh-What do you mean Gray?" Lucy blushed.

"Is it true that that Fire Idiot did something so that you won't be able to live here anymore?"

Lucy sighed with relief. "Oh no I was just being dumb! Don't worry about it!"

"Dumb? You're not dumb Lucy! Don't be too hard on yourself." Gray let go.

"Princess, Gray, dinner is done!" Virgo called.

"WHAT? ALREADY? YOU JUST GOT IN THE KITCHEN!" Lucy yelled.

"I prepared the cakes in the Celestial world. Will there be punishment for being organised?" Virgo asked.

"NO! YOU CAN GO BACK NOW!" Lucy yelled as Virgo went back to Celestial Spirit world or whatever it is.

Gray laughed.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"You're kinda cute when you do stuff like that." Gray laughed.

Lucy blushed.

"Well let's go ahead and eat then." Lucy said to change the topic.

Lucy and Gray walked into the kitchen. Lucy's mouth opened in shock and Gray started to blush as they both stared at the food.

"VIRGO!" Lucy thought angrily.

On both of the cakes was written 'Happily ever after' and 2 people which are Lucy and Gray holding hands.

Then there are two cups filled with orange juice. One had a picture of Lucy and Gray holding hands and on the other was Lucy and Gray hugging.

Worst of all it was prepared on a red, heart –shaped tray with 3 balloons tied to it, also red and shaped like a love heart, and one of the balloons had Lucy and Gray holding hands.

"S-Sorry about that Gray." Lucy apologized as they both blushed.

"It's fine! I kinda like the little drawings." Gray smiled.

After eating and laughing and storytelling.

"Hey it's almost 7:30. We've got about an hour left." Lucy looked at the clock on the wall.

"Let's start walking then." Gray said as they both got off the chairs (the couch).

"Lucy-chan! Is that your boyfriend?" A guy at a canoe asked as they walked out the house.

"No it's-" Before Lucy could finish Gray holds Lucy's hand.

"Really? Haha it seems so Lucy-chan!" The other guy on the same boat said.

"Be safe you two!" A other guy said.

"Gray! Why did you do that?" Lucy whispers as she blushed.

"Sorry. The conversation ended quicker that way." Gray smiled.

"Oh. Well I guess it could've gone for longer if I had said no. Thanks!" Lucy smiled.

They both walked in a direction still holding hands and ''not noticing''.

It starts to rain cats and dogs (no not literally).

"Oh crap!" Gray says so they start running.

Finally they reach the carnival place.

"Just because of a little rain?" Lucy cried.

"I'm sorry love-doves. It's cancelled due to that rain." A random guy says.

"Oh I guess. But the rain is getting heavier. I guess it's cancelled tomorrow and Monday too." Gray frowned.

"That's right. Your boyfriends kinda smart!" He winks.

"Let's go back to my house." Lucy says.

They both run back STILL holding hands ''not noticing''.

"Yes." Lucy whispers as they are both panting in her apartment. (Not holding hands anymore yaay hahaha or not yay)

"Wha?" Gray pants.

"Well, earlier ago, you asked if Natsu did something so that I might not live here anymore." Lucy catches her breathe. "Well... Yes..."

"Great. Just great. What did that fire dolt do?"Gray catches his breathe as well.

"Well. As you noticed. Recently he's been going places with... Lisanna... And it's like he's forgotten us. Even Happy too. We haven't been able to do much missions this month so I'm behind rent. If I can't pay next month then..."

"I understand." Gray smiled. "WE can go on a mission together!" He points at himself.

"R-really?" Lucy smiles with glee.

"Hey the rain is letting down a bit." Gray looks out the window.

"Ah it is too!" Lucy laughs as they both look out the window.

"Hey is that... Is that... MY STELLAR KEYS?" Lucy points as she sees her keys in the path.

"What. Oh it is! It must've fell down when we were running!"

Gray runs for the door.

"Wait Gray, It's my responsibility!" Lucy runs too.

As he is about to grab them... Yep you guessed it he slipped.

Lucy, who was just behind him, slips too... =_=" how clumsy!

So anyway...

Now, Lucy is on top of Gray. AAAAAWKWARD!

"G-Gray..." Lucy says as they both blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? How was it?<strong> **Yeah, I know, it's waaaay shorter than the first part haha! I was just wondering if this was too short? Or maybe part 1 was too long?**

**ARIGATOU!**

**That means thank you in Japanese by the way!**


	3. Chapter 3

"G-Gray." Lucy whispered as they both blushed.

"KYAA! Gray!" Lucy realizes the position they're in and crawls off.

"S-Sorry Luce! I wasn't expecting a day like this." Gray laughed and handed her stellar keys back to her.

That's when their hands touch and Gray stopped laughing.

They stared in each other's eyes *BLUUSH*.

"I-I think you should go now! The rain- The rain stopped!" Lucy stuttered in surprise.

Gray just stood there as Lucy ran back to her house. Hehe, you can even hear the footstrps in the rain splottering as she walks.

She closes the door and falls to the ground. "Gray." She whispers as she blushes and smiles.

"Bye Luce." He whispers as HE blushes, smiles and walks away. (Yes without no shirt on, coz he's cool like dat! AND YES I purposely spelt that like dat. Hehe anyway back to the fanfiction.)

The next day- In Fairy Tail.

"Hey Lucy!" Mirajane waved.

"Hey Mira!" Lucy smiled and waved back.

"So you're pretty happy! How'd the date go?" Mira winked.

"Well..." Lucy started to blush. It started to rain so we couldn't go."

"Aw! That's too bad! So what happened? What did you guys do after?" Mira smiled.

"Well..." Lucy still had the picture of herself on top of Gray and blushed harder. "N-Nothing. He just went home!" Lucy nervously chuckled.

"Oh REALLY?" Mira didn't quite sound convinced.

"Y-yeah! Really!" Lucy laughed.

"Hey look there's Gray now!" Mira pointed at the door in a smiley way.

"KYA!" Lucy quickly stared at the empty door. "MIRA!"

Mira laughed. "Tell me the truth then Lucy! What happened?"

"Well..."Lucy tells Mirajane everything that happened.

"Aww! You guys are so cute!" Mira laughed.

"Well Mira, the truth is, I... kinda... liked it." Lucy smiled and blushed AGAIN.

"AW! So cute!" Mira giggled putting two hands on each cheek.

Lucy walks away.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called without Jet or Droy in sight.

"Oh hi Levy what's up?" " Lucy smiled.

"Oh nooothing! You look especially happy today Lucy." Levy smiled back. "How'd the 'date' go?" Levy chuckled.

"Weeeell... Ask Mira!" Lucy pointed to Mirajane. "And it wasn't really a 'date' we were just hanging out! Also, tell Mirajane not to tell you EVERY SINGLE detail please. I have to go apologize to my celestial key spirits ESPECIALLY AQUARIUS... *ahem* for dropping them last night."

"Okay Lu-chan see ya later!" Levy waved and jogs to Mirajane and they both start talking and smiling and laughing.

Natsu and Lisanna both walk through the door.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu waved.

"Hi!" Lisanna waved too.

Lucy tried to ignore them by walking away, to the back door.

*Mira and Levy's convo*

"Hey Mira so what happened with Lucy and Gray's 'hang out' last night? Oh and Lu-chan said not to leave ANY detail out at all!" Levy smiled.

"Oh well..." Mirajane tells Levy 'every single detail' Lucy said. "She said she liked it too! That's sooooo sweeeeeet!" Mira giggled.

"Aw! Congrats to Lu-chan and Gray! But I wonder what Natsu has to say about this."

The two girls start laughing.

Natsu and Lisanna walk in.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu calls...

Yeah yeah you know the rest.

"Hey! Did you see that Mira?" Levy askes. "Lucy just totally dodged Natsu and Lisanna's greeting."

"Oh. She still might be a little upset." Mira says without a giggle OR a smile. " Or maybe she might just not of heard them!" she smiled once again. A fake smile. She felt upset for Lucy.

"But, she looked at them as they walked in and then she turned and-" Levy was interrupted.

"Hey Mira, Levy, Do you know if Lucy is ignoring Natsu and I and why if she is?" Lisanna asked looking worried.

"I don't think she'd... well... I don't know to be honest." Levy tried to think.

"Well, Natsu's kinda down because of that. He's been feeling upset lately and refuses to tell me why. I thought maybe you'd know why Lucy 'might' be doing this." Lisanna looked more worried and looked at Natsu who was just sitting at a table looking extremely sad. Then she looked back at Levy and Mira.

"Well, as I said before Lucy told me she wishes to spend more time with Natsu but she can't. **(*AUTHORNOTE: yeah Mira Lucy really said that didn't she?)** I think maybe thought Natsu is ignoring her so she's letting Natsu know how she feels.

Then, Natsu got up and smiled. "I KNOW!" He yelled causing everyone in the guild to look at them.

"He grabs a mission and yells. "HEY MIRA! I'M GOING ON THIS MISSION TO THIS MOUNTAIN PLACE!" Natsu showed her the mission request.

"Okay be careful!" They waved bye to each other.

*Back to Lucy.*

"I am so sorry!" Lucy was on her knees begging for forgiveness.

"Yeah?" Aquarius stared at her evilly. "You're SORRY? THEN WHY DID YOU APOLOGIZE TO ME LAST HUH?"

"W-well... They always say... Uh... Save the best for last!" Lucy nervously said.

"Yeah. You just saved your puny little ass there. I swear the NEXT TIME YOU DROP MY KEY I'M SERIOUSLY GONNA HURT YOU! GOT IT?" Aquarius yelled.

"Y-yeah! S-sorry again!" Lucy whimpered. "Didn't she say that last time?" she thought

"I'm going on a trip with my boyfriend for the next three days with **my boyfriend**."

"Do you always have to say it twice and rub it in?" Lucy asked a little annoyed.

"HUH?" Aquarius glared at her.

"Oh. N-nothing..."

"Yeah well don't summon me 'til then." Aquarius disappeared.

Lucy sighed with relief. "Why couldn't she just forgive me like everyone else!"

"!" Natsu screamed with Happy holding on to his head running toward her.

He grabs her hand and runs to the train station.

Lucy was trying her best to ignore him.

"Okay Lucy look! I got this really good mission and all I have to do is go to this cave thingie on a mountain and find these missing people. Reward is 70,000 jewel!"

Lucy looked upset but Natsu was excited.

"Yeah? So why not bring Lisanna?" Lucy said with no hesitation.

"L-Lisanna?" Natsu asked. "I wanna go with you!"

Lucy looked at Natsu.

"He liiiiiikes you!" Happy purred.

"DON'T ROLL YOUR TONGUE AT ME!" Natsu roared. "Anyway..." *Regaining coolness* " We're a team right?

"I don't even know anymore Natsu." Lucy faced away again and looked upset AGAIN as Natsu stared at her.

"Train to mount. Coldfingers **(*AUTHORNOTE2: haha Coldfingers, couldn't think of anything else**) is now boarding and will leave in 5 minutes. I repeat, the train to Mount C.F is now boarding and will leave in 5 minutes. Thank you." A woman said.

"Ah! You hear that? LET'S GO TEAM!" Natsu grabs Lucy and Happy and boards the train.

Throughout the whole train ride Lucy was looking out the window looking 'upset' while Natsu and Happy were chatting and arguing and laughing as Natsu got motion sick. The three of them and the train's crew and driver were the only people that seemed to be on the train.

A few hours later- Train stops.

"Hey! We're finally here!" Natsu suddenly forgot he was ever motion sick, grabs Lucy and Happy's hand and runs up the mountain filled with snow as it snowed. (Does that make sense I think it does?)

"Natsu! Are you c-c-c-crazy? It's cold up here." Lucy crossed her arms as she shivered.

"Oh c'mon it's not that cold! Now this is what the people looked like! OH! LOOK! There's a cave let's go!" Natsu ran to the cave which was about 40 metres away.

"AYE!" Happy followed

"G-g-g-gate of th-th-the... Oh I f-f-forgot..." Lucy's teeth were clattering. "Horologium (the clock) i-i-i-is b-b-b-busy for the week..." Lucy stuttered as she walked to where Natsu and Happy went.

Lucy walked in the cave.

"You guys already s-s-s-started a f-f-ire?"

"Hey Luce, I think we found the lost people." Natsu said staring at this somewhat think ice.

"A-aye." Happy seemed to agree.

"I-i-it's even c-c-colder in here!" Lucy stared at the ice Natsu and Happy were staring at.

"They...They're 3 kids!" Lucy said still staring.

"What's up with you Luce? Are you seriously cold?" Lucy nodded as Natsu *facepalmed* haha.

"Okay well let's go call for hel..." Natsu stared at the exit. As the place got darker but was still lit up by the fire they made. "Oh ... Um... Luce?"

Lucy stared at the exit. Yup they're snowed in alright.

"AAH Natsu! I'm scared!" Happy says.

Natsu stared at Lucy who was shivering as she stood there by the large fire staring at the snow covering the exit.

"G-g-great. We're s-s-stuck in this s-s-stupid c-c-c-cold cave and I c-c-c-can't even s-s-summon Horologium..." Lucy rubbed her hands together turning the opposite direction of Natsu, Happy and the exit covered with snow but facing the fire.

"Great. I'm gonna die here! If it's n-n-n-not freezing t-t-t-to death then it's s-s-s-starving!" Lucy started to cry playfully. "JUST GREAT!" She stopped crying.

"Hey Lucy, are you... ignoring me? And Lisanna?" he asked.

"N-n-n-now is not really the time N-N-Natsu. B-b-b-but if I c-c-c-could say I would l-l-l-let you figure it out y-y-yourself." Lucy explained shivering.

"Wow you're really cold huh?" Natsu laughed trying to ignore the fact that he really WAS being ignored by, of all people, 'Luce'.

Then, without thinking, he walked to Lucy and hugged her.

"N-Natsu." Lucy stuttered but not because of the cold, because she's surprised.

"You're much warmer now right?" Natsu smiled and hugged a little tighter.

Lucy blushed but Natsu couldn't see.

"You liiiiike each other!" Happy purred once more.

"STOP ROLLING YOUR TONGUE LIKE THAT!" they both yelled together.

"Hey I'm just having fun! Hahha-" Happy stopped laughing as he watched Natsu and Lucy closing their eyes and enjoying the moment hugging each other and smiling.

Happy smiled with joy and said in his head. "They sooo liiiiiike each other!" And grinned trying to hold his laughter in.

"Are you warmer now?" Natsu smiled.

"Not quite yet... Happy!" Lucy called. "Come and join us!" Lucy smiled.

"No I'm fine here!" Happy tried not to burst out laughing.

"So tell me the truth now that you're not 'freezing to death'."Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear that tickled a little and made Lucy blush like crazy.

"W-well... you were spending so much time with Lisanna it's like you were just part of a dream. I wasn't ready to wake up yet." Lucy whispered back with a sad face Natsu still couldn't see.

"Well we could've gone out if you just asked!" Natsu smiled as Happy STILL tried to hold laughter in.

"Wha?" Lucy blushed and felt hot in the head.

"Yeah! We could've gone out on a mission if you just asked."

"EXACTLY HOW?" Lucy pushed Natsu away. "All you ever did was hang out with Lisanna and ignored the rest of us! So how did you think I could?" Lucy yelled.

Happy's held in laughter disappeared.

"L-Lucy!" Natsu tried to reach for her arm but failed.

Lucy turned away and sat next to the ice staring into the thickness and stared at the kids. 2 guys and 1 girl.

The boys looked like they were trying to cheer up the angry girl.

Later on- Natsu and Happy are asleep but Lucy is staring into the fire still freezing her butt off. She turns around and sees Natsu and Happy sleeping.

She turns back around to face the fire. "G-g-g-geez." She says putting her face to her knees shivering.

"Lucy?" Natsu sits up rubbing his eyes. "You're still awake?" He gets up still a little sleepy and sits back to back with Lucy.

"I couldn't sleep." Lucy says with her face to her knees.

"Why not?"

"It's freezing cold here, and I can hear the howling wind outside, it's crazy loud." Lucy takes her head out her knees and leans it on Natsu's back. "How can you and Happy deal with this weather?" Now she's whispering.

"Well we're used to it. I mean I can have a fire in my belly and I don't know about Happy but I'm so used to being in these snowy mountains." He whispers back.

"I'm sure Lisanna is used to it too." Lucy whispers.

"What is with you and Lisanna?" Natsu says impatiently.

"N-nothing..."

Natsu start laughing weakly.

"Wh-whats wrong with you Natsu?" Lucy says NOT whispering.

"I think... you're kinda cute when you're freezing your butt off!" Natsu laughed.

Lucy blushed.

Natsu turned around (now they're not back to back) causing Lucy to turn around too in confusion when his warm back was not leaning on hers anymore..

"You're still cold right?" Natsu asked.

"Well the weather hasn't changed!" Lucy replied.

With that, Natsu grabs her chin with one hand and kisses her.

Lucy was surprised. "N-Natsu..." She thought.

Soon enough, her eyes started to close and she started to feel warmer.

Happy, who was awake, tried to hold in his laughter.

"I KNEW IT! *snicker* THEY LIIIIIIIKE EACH OTHER!" He thought. "Just wait 'til Gray hears about this!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya again! PART 4! Sorry if the characters are a little out of character but yeah that's fanfiction for you! I'll post soon!**

* * *

><p>Lucy was shocked to see that Natsu had kissed her.<p>

The kiss happened for a while.

Happy tried to hold his laughter in.

They finally stopped.

"Natsu..." she whispered.

"Haha! Sorry about that!" Natsu nervously laughed.

"It's fine. Really." Lucy laughed nervously as well. "I'm much warmer now..." Lucy smiled. "Thank you any..."

Before Lucy could finish Natsu once again kissed Lucy whilst they are both standing up. He had both his hands on Lucy's cheek. Her eyes were already closed.

She had one hand on top of Natsu's.

Happy struggled to keep his laughter in.

That kiss ALSO happened for a while. Then stopped.

"I... Just... can't help it. Sorry..." Natsu whispered.

"No, it's fine Natsu." Lucy whispered back.

"I... kind of..." Natsu's next words to Lucy shocked both her and Happy but both of them were both kind of glad for some reason.

The next morning- In that weird cave thingie.

Natsu had Lucy in her arms who had Happy in her arms. They all seem to be smiling.

Happy woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh... I shouldn't wake them up..." snickered Happy.

"AAAH!" Happy screamed waking Natsu and Lucy in surprise. "NATSU! I JUST REALISED!" Happy flew to Natsu and Lucy. "YOU COULD'VE MELTED THE SNOW AND WE COULD'VE GOTTEN OUT AGES AGO!"

"Oh that's not a bad idea Happy! Good on you, buddy!" Natsu patted him.

"IRON FIST OF THE..."

"WAIT NATSU!"

Natsu looked at Lucy confused.

"I think the kids should be melted first." Lucy looked at the 3. "But don't do your best or you'll burn them too."

"Right." Natsu walks to the ice.

"IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu aimed his fire at the 3 and slowly melted them.

"I can't believe you 2!" The little girl said. She had waist length wavy pink hair who looked kind of like Cana.

"We're sorry Chiburu!" The two boys said. One boy looked liked Elfman and the other boy looked like a boy version of Wendy.

"You two said that..." The girl lost her anger. "Wait. Where are we?" Chiburu said.

"We're still in that cave, I remember now. We came in here after being chased by that huge monster that couldn't fit in here." The one that looks like a boy version of Wendy said.

"Oh yeah. Then that idiot over there started being bossy so we couldn't get out!" The Elfman look-alikesaid as the two boys head-butted.

"Will you two cut it out?" Chiburu knocked them both on the head leaving bumps.

"Wow, that girl kind of looks like Cana!" Lucy laughed. Natsu and Happy did too.

"That kid looks like a younger version of Elfman!" Natsu laughed. The others too (not the kids).

"And that one looks like Wendy if she was a boy!" Happy pointed as the 3 laughed their butts off.

"Who are you three?" Chiburu yelled impatiently.

"Hey calm down now there little girl. I'm Lucy. This is Natsu and this is Happy. We're wizards What are your names?"

The three seemed to be scared. (YES THE KIDS =_=")

"Wait, we're not going to hurt you." Happy said.

"You're that girl who came i this cave and froze us!" Chiburu was hidden behind the two boys (who were obviously trying to show off).

"Guys..." Chiburu said.

"Don't worry Chiburu. I'll protect you!" Elman-lookalike said.

"Not if I do first!" The Wendy look-alike said.

"You three! I would never freeze you! Even if I wanted to! Which I don't, I don't want to! I'm not an ice wizard!" Lucy showed them her keys.

"Oh." Chiburu got out of the shadows and ran to look at her keys.

"cool! My mommy's a celestial wizard too!"

The two boys head-butted each other while they had a chance.

"Sorry about earlier! It's just this ice wizard seemed to have chased us after the looked exactly like you! I'm Chiburu." The boys stopped head butting and smiled as Chiburu turned around. "That idiot is Kira and that other idiot is Chin." Chiburu pointed at each of them as she said their names.

(K-heen = Chin's pronounciation) (Keera= Kira's pronounciation)

Kira was the one that looked like Elfman. Chin was the one that looked like Wendy.

"Wait so tell us more about this person that looked like Lucy!" Natsu asked.

"Well, she had longer hair and she didn't have a ribbon in it. She had red eyes. She was wearing this black cloak that stopped on her knees. Hmmm... That's all I remember about her." Chiburu was facing at Natsu.

"Also..." Chin jogged to the group along with Kira by his side. "...She was walking bare-footed.

"And she had this scent... I don't know how to describe it though." Kira added.

"When she appeared, we were all glad someone found us but then, she had this evil grin on her face. Then these two started fighting about who's gonna beat her up. I got angry and then she freezed us." Chiburu explained.

"That doesn't sound like Lucy though." Happy said.

Suddenly Lucy jumped. "Hirry Natsu. IT's still freezing here! Hurry up and un-freeze that snow!" Lucy shivered.

"Hey aren't you kids cold?"Natsu asked, curiously.

"No, we live on the very top of these mountain so nope. We're used to it!" Chiburu laughed.

"Well. I'm not!" Lucy shivered again.

"Hahahahah!" Natsu laughed.

"What?" Lucy blushed.

"Nothing." Natsu held in his laughter.

"Are you two dating?" Chiburu laughed. "I love romance stories.

"N-no... It's not like that it's just." Lucy said as herself and Natsu blushed. "We just got stuck here for the night!"

" Yeah and kissed twice." Happy burst into laughter as he thought those words.

"Woah. What's up with you Happy?" Lucy asked.

"NOTHING!" He said as he held his laughter in.

"IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" He aimed at the snow that disappeared before he could shoot out the fire.

"What?" Natsu was confused. Along with everyone else.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked.

"THAT'S HER!" Chin yelled pointing to a lady.

"YEAH! THAT'S THAT SCARY PERSON THAT FROZE US!" Kira said as the 3 were scared and hid behind Lucy.

"Oh, hello children. And oh, I see you are Salamander. Your cat-apprentice. And is that your girlfriend? " The Lucy look-alike giggled.

"WOW!" Happy gazed at her. "She even sounds like Lucy!"

"NO I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Lucy yelled.

"That's too bad. So you are the one this cat-apprentice calls Lucy? Well my name is Rain and I hate to 'rain' on your parade but those kids are mine." Rain laughed.

"Stop lying you! Don't listen to her! She wants to freeze us again!" Chiburu cried.

"Don't worry Chiburu! I'll protect you!" Kira said.

"NOT IF I DO FIRST YOU JERK!" Chin yelled as they both head-butted each other.

"No children you misunderstood me. You three are mine to test my new ice powers on. ICE MAKE SNAKE!" She held her hand out and this snake thing aimed for the children but was melted by fire.

"I ain't letting that happen." Natsu smiled. "Lucky for me I have a friend back home who has ice powers like you and I beat him up everyday as he begs for mercy!" Natsu laughed.

"WHAT A LIE!" Lucy said under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? Oh right. Gray Fullbuster. Right?" Rain smiled. "I've had a few years to examine the guild Fairy Tail. But it got boring so I stopped a couple years ago.

"STALKER!" The three children screamed.

"THAT'S IT! You hurt my Polny! Ice Make Hammer!"

"IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

* * *

><p><strong>Polny is <strong>**the monster that chased the kids.**

**I don't know if it's ''Iron fist of the fire dragon." I don't know hahah!**


End file.
